Excuses
by Funeral Blues
Summary: Une rumeur arrive jusqu'au oreilles de Blaine, Sebastian Smythe aurait un petit ami. Impossible?


Un petit Os écrit en cadeau pour **Na** qui m'a laissé la centième review sur ma traduction "The White House". J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est plutôt léger et j'ai essayé de rendre le tout plutôt comique, je ne sais pas si ça a bien marché.

Excusez-moi pour les probables fautes que contient ce texte, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger.

**Disclaimer : **Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, sinon tout serait bien différent ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

"Blaine, t'as entendu la rumeur sur Sebastian Smythe? demanda Wes soudainement alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit du jeune asiatique à jouer à un jeu vidéo.

- Non, répondit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il paraît que Smythe a quelqu'un.

- Quand tu dis quelqu'un, tu veux dire un mec? Un mec officiel? demanda Blaine l'air suspicieux."

Son ami se contenta de hocher la tête vivement et n'ajouta rien, mettant la curiosité de Blaine à rude épreuve. Il attendit une minute, espérant que Wes allait lui en raconter plus mais il finit par craquer.

"Wes ! C'est quoi exactement cette rumeur ? explosa le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

- Un truc qui circule dans les dortoirs de Dalton. Premièrement, il ne lâche jamais son téléphone et refuse que quiconque y touche. Deuxièmement, d'après mes sources, on ne l'a plus vu au Scandal depuis plusieurs semaines. Troisièmement, il paraît que deux gamins de troisième l'ont vu en compagnie d'un mec en train de faire les magasins."

Blaine fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il réfléchissait, d'un côté cette rumeur semblait construite sur des bases solides et d'un autre le fait que Sebastian ait un petit-ami semblait hautement improbable, non en fait que Sebastian ait un petit ET qu'il lui soit fidèle était plus qu'improbable.

"Wes, Sebastian a peut-être un petit-ami mais qui te dit qu'il lui est fidèle ? Je pense plutôt qu'il a un mec et que parfois il va voir ailleurs, du Smythe quoi. Mais personne lui a simplement posé la question ?

- Personne n'ose. Je vais faire des recherches et je te tiens au courant."

Cette simple conversation resta dans l'esprit de Blaine pour le reste de la semaine. Il n'était pas jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça lui trottait dans la tête. De plus, Wes ne lui en avait plus reparlé, il semblait que la pêche aux infos ait été infructueuse. Le mercredi suivant, il avait fini par en toucher un mot à Kurt, ce dernier avait simplement éclaté de rire en disant que le jour où cette rumeur serait fondée il demanderait le Coach Beiste en mariage ! Blaine l'avait rejoint dans son hilarité et finalement n'y avait plus pensé pendant une semaine, jusqu'au mardi de la semaine suivante.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs de McKinley, d'après ses informations les New Directions finiraient leur réunion du Glee Club dans un quart d'heure. Juste le temps de trouver son chemin dans cet affreux lycée publique, chopper Hummel et Anderson à la sortie, faire sa sale besogne puis partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit avant d'attraper une hépatite en touchant une poignée de porte. Il réprima un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et continua d'avancer en traînant les pieds.

Au bout de deux minutes il entendit les vocalises de cette lilliputienne agaçante, leader des New Directions à ses heures perdues. Il était au bon endroit, au moins une étape de réussie. Sebastian se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Son petit ami qui lui faisait la tête ou s'humilier devant Hummel. Le choix était vite fait, le regard hautain de Hummel n'était rien face aux foudres de Chandler. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le cours se terminer et il ne se réveilla qu'au moment où la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit.

Dès que Kurt aperçu Sebastian à la porte du Glee club, il se figea. Santana, qui marchait derrière lui, lui rentra dedans.

"Hummel, on peut savoir ce que tu fab..." Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Elle venait de voir le warbler à son tour. Le gars le plus détestable de tout le Midwest. Cette affreuse asperge aux dents de cheval qui avait tenté d'aveugler Blaine quelques mois plus tôt. Elle dépassa Kurt qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et vint se planter devant Smythe. Elle le foudroya du regard, les mains sur les hanches et les mâchoires serrées.

"Smythe, quelle mauvaise surprise de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Peut-être que tu cherchais l'abattoir de Lima – je suis sûre qu'ils feraient quelque chose de délicieux avec ta gueule de poney – dommage que tu ais prit la mauvaise sortie d'autoroute." Elle prit un airs faussement peiné. L'ensemble du Glee Club les regardait avidement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'animation.

"Ecrase Lopez, je suis pas venu pour toi." Il tourna la tête vers Kurt et Blaine. "Vous m'accordez deux minutes ?"

Les deux froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent, pas vraiment sûrs de la réponse à donner.

"Allez, j'ai autant envie d'être ici que vous de me voir alors évitez de faire durer le suspens s'il-vous-plaît."

Sebastian avait déjà mal à la tête, Chandler avait intérêt à bien le récompenser. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Il avait promis de venir le rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini les cours de soutien. Ça devait faire au moins une demi-heure.

Blaine de son côté prit la main de Kurt et le tira à sa suite, plus vite ils en auraient fini avec Sebastian mieux ce serait.

Dès que Sebastian comprit qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés il les suivit. Autant en finir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux couloirs plus loin, proches de l'entrée du lycée. Blaine avait le bras enroulé autour des hanches de Kurt et le serrait contre lui, ils fixaient tous deux Sebastien avec un air pas franchement amical. Ce-dernier évitait de trop les regarder, ce genre d'effusions lui donnaient envie de vomir – à part quand c'était entre Chan' et lui, évidemment. Il resta sans rien dire pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes, un sourire aux lèvres et les pensées remplies de son petit-ami.

"Accouches Smythe, on a pas toute la journée, grogna Kurt, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité."

Il sursauta, Chandler lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités même quand il n'était pas là, ça devenait problématique. Il finit par les regarder et se gratta le menton. Bon Dieu, comment allait-il leur dire ça? Il n'avait rien préparé du tout. Autant aller au plus simple...

"Désolé."

"Pardon ? s'exclama Blaine en fronçant les sourcils"

"Désolé, répéta Sebastian essayant de contenir son impatience qui venait de monter en flèche."

Hummel haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Sebastian leva les yeux aux ciels, ces deux-là le mettait vraiment à bout !

"Oh, bon Dieu de merde ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant ! Désolé ! Désolé Hummel d'avoir voulu te piquer ton mec et d'avoir été un tel connard avec toi en général. Désolé Anderson d'avoir failli te faire perdre un oeil. Voilà, je l'ai dit, j'espère que vous êtes content !"

"Je sais pas pour eux mais moi je suis vraiment content, les coupa une voix derrière eux."

Un énorme sourire fendit le visage de Sebastian alors qu'il se retournait pour voir arriver son petit-ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tandis que Kurt et Blaine les regardaient éberlués.

"Chandler !" C'est le cri de Kurt qui sépara le couple. Chandler se tourna vers lui et fit un grand sourire.

"Kurt ! Je suis super content de te revoir, ça fait un petit moment maintenant ! Et toi, je suppose que tu es Blaine ? Enchanté de te rencontrer. Tu dois probablement me détester et tout ça mais à ma décharge, j'ignorais totalement ton existence et..."

"Chan' stop ! s'exclama Sebastian, le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres."

"Excuse-moi, qui es-tu ? lui demanda Blaine, totalement perdu."

Avant que Chandler puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre ce fut Kurt qui parla.

"Blaine, c'est euh...tu sais...le mec avec qui je parlais pendant notre semaine Whitney Houston."

Blaine écarquilla les yeux en grand, l'information refusant de monter au cerveau. Sebastian Smythe avait un mec et en était apparement amoureux vu l'air niais qu'il affichait. Ce mec était le même mec avec qui Kurt avait flirté via texto plusieurs semaines auparavant. Non, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'info.

"Ferme la bouche Anderson, on dirait un poisson sorti de son bocal et c'est assez disgracieux, marmonna Sebastian."

Sa phrase fut suivit d'une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de son petit-ami et Sebastian se tourna tout de suite vers lui l'air coupable.

"Seb, on avait dit qu'on arrêtait les phrases blessantes. Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça, c'était gratuit et même pas original, le réprimanda Chandler."

Le warbler fit la grimace et se lança un petit désolé à Blaine qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du choc.

"On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez sûrement des tonnes de trucs à faire et de notre côté ma mère nous attend pour préparer le dîner de ce soir. Ma soeur va enfin nous présenter son nouveau petit-ami alors on veut faire les choses bien ! J'ai été ravi de te revoir Kurt et toi Blaine, tout à fait de ravi de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu ne me tiens pas rigueur pour ce qu'il c'est passé. Vraiment, c'était pas mon intention de..."

Chandler fut coupé par la main de Sebastian sur sa bouche et ce dernier tira le blondinet en arrière, vers la sortie.

"Bon, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir ! Excusez Chan', il a tendance à se laisser emporter dans des explications inutiles, leur dit Sebastian en s'éloignant, tirant toujours son petit-ami derrière lui."

Alors que les deux franchissez les portes pour sortir de l'enceinte du lycée Kurt et Blaine entendirent un vague "Arrête de me mordre Chan'..." et ils disparurent définitivement.

Le couple resté dans le couloir se regarda, toujours abasourdi par les événements inattendus de ces dernières minutes. Ce fut le rire de Kurt qui brisa le silence quelques secondes plus tard.

"Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller acheter une bague de fiançailles pour le Coach Beiste."

* * *

J'aime bien le Chandler qui porte la culotte, ça m'a bien fait marrer de l'écrire ^^

Reviews ?


End file.
